Drabbles Dabbles for DraMione Shippers
by MrsMalfoy14
Summary: Short. Long. Loving or Hateful. Give me a prompt. Give me a challenge. Or maybe characters. And i will write you the Drabble you wish! Go on i already have one inside just for you! HermionexDraco. Rated M for future Drabbles
1. Chapter 1

**Hello My darlings!**

So... I decided to write drabbles for Hermione and Draco and i hope i won't disappoint! I have a note for you guys at the end of the chapter so please read it at the end! =) well off you go then!

* * *

**Title: **Baby, Baby what is your name?**  
Prompt: **Indecision**  
Characters: **Hermione & Draco**  
Word Count: **561**  
Rating: **PG  
**Warnings: **None

**Prompt dedicated to: **me

**.**

"I am NOT letting you name my son Pompei!" Draco hissed as he threw back a gulp of firewhiskey.

"Well if you think for a second that we'll name him Vesuvius you are sooo wrong!" Hermione cried, throwing her arms over her head. "And stop screaming so much, the baby can feel your frustration and is in turn frustrating me!" she added, rubbing her small hand over her big belly.

"That's because he doesn't want to be called Pompei, or Eugene, or James!" he growled.

"What's wrong with James? That was Harry's father's name!"

"My point exactly! Would you want to call our son Voldemort then?!"

At that, Hermione couldn't help but snort.

"It's not the same you blimy nitwit!" I will not name my son after the master of all evils!"

"Oh yes it is!" he grunted.

"No it isn't!"

"Alright then how about Serpens?" Draco huffed.

"Draco that is the name of an animal, moreover one I will not give my son whom will be sorted into Gryffindor!"

"Gryffindor my bum! No Malfoy has ever been placed into Gryffindor and Cepheus won't either!"

"First of all, forget about the name Cepheus it sounds like a tree! And second of all, no Malfoy has ever married a muggleborn before either. There is a first to everything in life if you must know!"

"Woman I will not allow Lepus to go to Gryffindor!" he huffed, "And I only married you because I love you more than reason itself! A decision I'm coming to regret seeing how you want to name my offspring something as common as Oliver"

Hermione smiled with a roll of her eyes. Although that frustrating man pacing about their living room was a headache motivator, she couldn't deny that she had indeed made the perfect choice in choosing him as a husband.

"Draco Malfoy" she tried to scowl "Lepus sounds like leprecy! Do you want our child to be bullied?! Why don't we drop the constellations names and try for something a bit more… original? We've been at this for almost 8 months and the baby is due anytime soon so let's figure out a name if you don't want to call him baby number 30971"

Dropping inelegantly on the couch besides her, he crossed his arms over his chest like a petulant child.

"Constellations have always been a tradition in my family but suuuure why don't we try something more 'original'" he whined.

"Alright so how about… Alexander?"

"Too original!" he dismissed automatically. "What about Hayde?"

"Sounds weird but I do kind of like the intonation of that… Let's see… Haydex maybe?"

"Sounds weirder! Hum… Kayd?"

She took a moment before answering…

"I think I might actually like that one…"

Automatically, that smirk that only Malfoys could manage to make so sexy spread across his face like the plague.

"Oh don't be too pleased with yourself you despicable man!" she smiled, hitting him on the chest. "Kayd Neville Malfoy… It has a nice ring to it don't you think sweetheart?" she asked her stomach, rubbing it slowly.

"You want his middle name to be Neville?!" Draco blurted out.

With a heavy sigh, Hermione prepared herself for the new oncoming discussion about not naming their son Neville.

But at least they had a first name for the poor little guy having a dance off in her stomach.

**.**

**Well then?**

What's my verdict? Do you like it? I have another one i'll be posting shortly. But here's the note i was talking about earlier:

I will be accepting **prompts/challenges/characters/word count/ideas/quotes/**and anything else from anyone willing to send some my way. I will then dedicate the chapters to them! I hope you guys participate in this because it could be much fun!

Well then loves, i will be waiting! Send me a review/a PM and i'll work with you! =)

Kisses,

**Mrs Malfoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's me again! =)**

Here's the other drabble i said i would post loves! i hope you like it!

* * *

**Title: **Forever**  
Prompt: **Wrong Direction**  
Characters: **Hermione & Draco**  
Word Count: **228  
**Rating: **PG**  
Warnings: **None

**Prompt dedicated to: **me

**.**

Everything was perfect.  
Her dress. Her hair. Her smile. The tents. The flowers.  
Even the audience itself had that impeccable stance only purebloods could muster at all time of the day.  
Everything was perfect.  
It was a wedding the entire wizarding community would remember.  
And as the groom said his vows, his eyes trained directly on hers, she couldn't help the tears that made their way down her face.  
The priest then asked if anyone had any objections to their union.  
She looked objectively at the audience, waiting.  
But as the seconds seeped down the hour glass she knew no one would pose any objections to that union that was all too perfect.  
So she got up, earning herself a violent glare from the groom's father.  
But she ignored it. Nothing could shake her resolution at this point.  
"Forever…" was all she said, keeping her eyes trained on him.  
As the memory of his promise seemed to jog back his memory, she turned to leave, only hoping he would be the one to object to his own wedding.  
She took the first step towards the exit. Then a second, until his voice screamed:  
"Hermione… Wait!"  
She turned to see a head of full blond hair running down the aisle in the wrong direction towards her.  
Everything was perfect.  
Except that the groom had almost married the wrong woman.

**.**

****Well then that was it! Let me know if you liked it. And also, don't forget, I am accepting **prompts/challenges/characters/word count/ideas/quotes/**and anything else from anyone who wishes to send me some! =)

Hope you have a lovely Sunday loves!  
Mrs Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey hey!  
**

I'm back again! This time with a prompt i received just a few hours earlier! =) I hope you like it!

* * *

**Title:** A man and a kitchen  
**Prompt:** Draco is to bake/cook.  
**Characters:** Draco, Hermione, Lucius, Narcissa  
**Word count: **1835  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** Lots of cursing and reference to sex

**Prompt dedicated to:** MacaqueAttack713

**.**

"Draco" Hermione's voice called.

"In the kitchen" he grumbled.

"You won't believe who I saw in Diag..." The rest of the word died on her lips as she entered her previously neat and white kitchen.

"Were we attacked by Deatheaters?" She asked, alarmed as she saw the broken dishes, the multiple pans scattered about the counter and Draco's red face.

But as she saw the flour all over her husband's expansive shirt and trousers along with food stains on the floor, she squinted as she started to understand what was happening.

The several burns on his hands, the bloody towel wrapped around his left hand, the burned pie crust in the garbage… And now that she thought about it, the house did smell like it was on fire… it all made sense.

Before long, she was ecstatic, holding onto her stomach as she couldn't hold back her laughter.

"No need to rub it in Granger" he muttered, dusting the flour off his pants.

"Did you… Were you" she hiccupped as her laughter tripled. "What on earth were you doing Draco?"

.

**A few hours earlier…**

**Malfoy Manor, 2:46 PM**

"Mother… I'm merely just asking if you have any idea how to make orange duck. Would you quit laughing already?" Draco grumbled through the fireplace as his mother laughed disrespectfully at him.

"Well darling excuse me for finding your question quite funny indeed" Narcissa Malfoy said between two laughs.

"What is it with all the noise?" Lucius asked coming into the room.

"Oh nothing much. Just our son trying to cook…"

His father went livid.

"Have you lost all sense of respect for yourself Draco Lucius Malfoy?!" he all but yelped.

"Alright I'll be going now seeing as you two are unwilling to help!" Draco retorted.

"Darling" Narcissa chuckled, "You're sure you don't want me to send you an elf? Mitsy could take care of the cooking for you…"

"No thank you Mother. I'll do it on my own! Thank you for being absolutely no help!"

As he went his way, Lucius turned to his wife, concern marring his features.

"Has he gone completely mad?!"

"Oh no dear… he's merely just in love" his wife smiled.

.

**Malfoy Villa, 3:19 PM**

After looking through all of Hermione's cooking books, Draco finally found the recipe for the _Canard à l'orange_ his mother had been no help in providing.

Grinning like a Chestchire cat, he proceeded to read the recipe.

He would do this. He would prove to his parents that he could cook a meal without any incidents. He would be a _househusband _for one day and he would make his wife proud.

But skip the apron he told himself. That thing with red and green flowers Hermione had bought was downright degrading.

Setting out everything he could need on the marble island in the middle of the kitchen, Draco rubbed his hands together before setting out to cook a most delicious meal for Hermione.

**.**

**Malfoy Villa, 3:41**

"Where the bloody hell is the blimy Grand Marnier Liqueur!" Draco swore, opening all the cabinets in the kitchen.

He had expected all he needed to be ready and available but he was starting to understand that it wasn't the case at all. He had already looked for the cornstarch and seeing as he couldn't find it, he had decided to do without but he wasn't so sure that he could so easily omit the liqueur.

Finding a bottle marked "Cherry Brandy Liqueur" on it, he took it out of the cupboard.

"What the hell! Liqueur is liqueur" he grumbled, pouring it into a serving spoon.

Thinking it was odd that the recipe would require he poured 3 of these big spoons filled with liqueur into the dish, he decided to add a 4th spoon just to make up for substituting the liqueurs.

The oven beeped, meaning that it had warmed up and was ready.

Taking the garlic bread out of the fridge, he opened the oven and placed it on the rack.

That's when the first burn occurred.

The top of his hand hit the ceiling of the oven and soon, a string of nasty curse words flew effortlessly out of his mouth.

Sticking his hand under the running water, he cursed some more, hoping to hell his wife knew how much he loved her.

**.**

**Malfoy Villa, 4:17 PM**

The duck was in the oven.

That was one down. He had two more to go.

But before he started up on his second dish, he placed the pie crust in the oven to warm it up before he added in the fruits.

Then picking up one of the many potatoes in the sink, he dug out a knife and started the pealing process.

His hand still throbbed from the burn he had royally earned just moments ago but that definitely was nothing compared to the sting he felt just as the knife entered his left hand.

Immediately, he dropped both the knife and the potato, jumping up and down as he turned around, looking for something to stop the bleeding.

"Where in Merlin's beard is the bloody alcohol!" he barked as he opened the cabinet in the downstairs bathroom.

After a few minutes of rummaging through the bathrooms, he finally gave up and angrily tossed his hand under the water. Again.

At this point, he had no idea why he had decided to do this.

He ought to get the world's best sex from his wife later!

Picking up the potato again, he started cutting off the skin again, this time being far more careful than he had been the first time.

**.**

**Malfoy Villa, 4:53 PM**

"Oh you can't be fucking serious!" Draco barked at the crust he had left in the oven for twice the amount it was required.

Taking a mitten, he aired away the smoke coming out of the oven and took out the now completely burned crust.

"So much for baking a fucking apple pie!" he snorted as he threw out the inedible stuff.

"Ok Draco… You're a Malfoy! You should be able to do this…"

After his pep talk, he placed another crust in the oven, this time however, leaving the cutting of the potatoes to stare at the clock, intent on getting it right this time.

Five minutes later, not a second more, he pulled the crust out of the oven quickly.

With a proud smirk, he applied the spiced apples as instructed on the bottom of the crust before covering it up with flour.

But of course, he had to drop the bag on the floor, resulting in having its contents covering him instead of the pie.

"Oh great! Just perfect!" he groaned, looking down at his previously black trousers. "I guess that's what would be the purpose of the damned apron!"

Getting what was left of the flour, he poured it over the pie without much care.

Once that was done, he placed it in the oven, checking on the duck that was still in there.

Seeing however as he didn't really have any idea of how to tell if it was ready, he simply poked at it with a fork and when said fork didn't go into the meat, he decided that it wasn't quite ready yet.

Going back to his potatoes, he started slicing the rest of them before dumping them in the pot to boil.

**.**

**Malfoy Villa, 5:11 PM**

"How am I supposed to know what a pinch of salt is exactly?" Draco asked with frustration as he looked at the salt container.

Shrugging the question away, he tilted the box of salt and let it cover up the potatoes until he was satisfied.

"Well that should do it!" he proclaimed before he took the beater and plugged it into the wall.

Right when he turned it on and put it in the pot, the stuff started flying out into every direction.

"What the hell!" he screamed, throwing the beater away into the sink and watching in fear as it broke two plates and a glass.

But before he could attend to the broken dishes, the burning smell that had embalmed the room earlier went up his nostrils again.

"Oh what now!" he said as he angrily opened the oven.

When he saw the flames rising up from the canard à l'orange that had taken so long to prepare, he immediately went into the oven and grabbed the sides of the platter.

Of course, seeing as the thing had been in the oven for over an hour, it was only normal that the contact with it completely burned both of his palms.

"Arghhhh" he yelled as he unceremoniously dropped the platter on the floor, the hot sauce flying in in all directions.

Once more, he let out a string of curses that could easily make his mother faint.

His hands were bright red.

But that wasn't his main concern: The duck was still on fire.

Grabbing a glass and filling it up with water with his "good" hand that was wrapped in the cloth, he poured the content over the flames and watched them die furiously.

That's when he heard the front door to his house opening and Hermione sweet voice calling out his name.

**.**

**Malfoy Villa, 5:25 PM**

"Stop laughing Hermione, this isn't funny" he muttered, looking at his red hands.

"Oh sweetheart… you got burned pretty badly…" she yelped upon seeing her husband's palm.

"Yes" he groaned, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Let me see that" she said, taking out her wand.

Within a few seconds, she had dulled the pain on his hands and was now caring for his cut.

"Remind me again why you decided to cook darling?" she smiled sweetly at him.

"Today is the first day in a year that you actually spoke to me and said you forgave me for the god awful I treated you and well I just thought that I should make it special because had you not forgiven me, we would probably still be enemies…" he said like a small child.

"Oh…" she replied, tears already welling up behind her eyes. "Well then I'm sorry I laughed at you love…" she added, kissing his hand.

"Yea well you'll have plenty of time to make it up to me later" he snickered, wiggling his eyebrows.

Licking the small spot of sauce on his cheek, she smiled wickedly before she said:

"I will but Draco honey… do promise me you'll never try to cook again because if the sauce is anything to go by... you're not very good at the whole cooking thing"

"Oh trust me, you'll never see me near an oven!" he swore, annoyed at how miserably he had failed to do something a baby elf could do so easily.

**.**

**Sooo?**

What did you think? Be honest, let me know! i love instructive reviews! =) Well then, you know the drill, give me a **prompt/challenge/character/word count/idea/quote/ or anything else **and i will try and write you something! =)

I'm off to sleep then!  
Night night,

**Mrs Malfoy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Meddling Malfoys  
**Prompt:** Reaching an agreement  
**Characters**: Draco, Hermione, Lucius, Layla, Scorpius, Abraxas  
**Word** **count**: 1890  
**Rating**: T  
**Warnings**: None

**Prompt dedicated to:** my housemate

**.**

Hermione looked at her daughter from under her glasses, a small smirk drawing on her lips.

She knew her daughter well enough and knew for a fact that the girl had come to her to probably talk to her father on her behalf.

Raising an eyebrow, Hermione moved her hair out of her face, causing her short bob to bounce around her face.

"Layla darling... Is there something you want?" She asked.

"Well yes..." Her daughter replied, fidgeting. "James and I are moving in together" she blurted out.

Resisting the roll of laughter she could feel was building at the pit of her stomach, Hermione decided to play a little with her lovely daughter.

"Darling, that's great!" She grinned. "Have you two already found a place? When will you be moving?"

In disbelief, Layla looked at her mother.

"Hum... We found a few..."

"Well then do you want my help to pack and move you in?" The older witch smiled.

"Sure..." Layla muttered, looking around the room, stalling.

"Shall we start then?"

"Huh... Mom... What about dad?" She asked, twisting her fingers together.

Hermione laughed, getting up from behind her desk and moving in front of it to face her daughter.

"Well darling you don't need me to tell you that your father isn't going to like this one bit..."

"I know! But can't you talk to him for me mom?" Layla pleaded, making puppy eyes at her mother.

Hermione smiled, looking at her daughter lovingly.

"I suppose I could try but I still think you should tell him first... Besides, you know as well as I do that your father never refuses you anything"

"Yes but this is James we're talking about! Not only is he a boy but he's also the very one dad was opposed to me dating in the first place! He'll kill him!"

"Oh you're being a bit dramatic don't you think sweetheart" Hermione laughed.

Although, now that she was thinking about it, had she not threatened to not have sex with him for a whole year, her loving husband -with the help of his father and his son- would've probably hexed James Potter's jewels to Venus for ever laying his eyes on their baby.

"Please please please mom! Can't you try to soften him up for me? Wear him out the night before so that he's too tired to yell at me?"

"So you would go so far as to use me for sex to achieve your goal?" Hermione asked, faking an appalling expression.

"Ew mom, please spare me the details" her daughter grunted, scrunching up her nose. "Besides", she added "Dad had no problems with Scorp' moving in with Allie!"

"Yes but number one, she Blaise's daughter and two, you are his baby girl and you know how he and grandfather are so protective of you"

"That's just unfair!" She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "Will you at least talk to him for me?"

Hermione sighed.

"Sure darling, I'll see what I can do"

Her husband wasn't going to be very happy, that she knew.

"Oh thanks mom! You're the best! Do your magic and he won't be able to refuse you!"

Just as Hermione was going to say that she wasn't very sure of that, the door opened.

"What is this I hear about me not refusing anything?" Draco grinned as he walked in, going over to kiss his wife then his daughter.

"Hi dad!" Layla smiled, hugging her father.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you?"

Before she had time to respond, Lucius Malfoy stormed into the room, his face as pale as a ghost.

"Do you wish me dead young lady?!" He yelped, facing his granddaughter in accusation.

With an eyebrow raised, Draco looked at his wife questioningly.

"What do you mean Grandpa?" Layla asked in a small voice.

"You know very well what I am talking about! My father came and told me what you were planning on doing!"

"I thought someone should know about the absolutely ridiculous plans you were making dear" Abraxas Malfoy said.

Shooting the portrait of her great grandfather a deathly glare, Layla turned towards her mother, her eyes begging for help.

"What's going on?" her father's voice questioned at the same time as the newcomer.

Turning around to find her older brother standing at the door, Layla felt just like crying. Now there was really no chance she was getting out of this.

"Layla?" Draco asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

After a look at her mother's encouraging smile, Layla took a deep breath before muttering:

"I want to move in with James"

Again, her father and her brother spoke at the same time, screaming "WHAT?!" just as her grandfather rubbed his nose with a painful look on his face and her great grandfather seemed to be shaking away a headache.

Every one of the Malfoy men then started talking at the same time:

"I can't believe you would want to move in with my enemy!" Her brother screamed.

"You will not be going anywhere with Potter's son Layla! I promise you I will kill him if I must!" Her father screeched.

"We could bury him alive…" Lucius proposed.

"What's wrong with the good-old fashioned killing curse? It's much more fun" Abraxas pitched in.

"No, we need to make it painful for him! He will need to suffer" Scorpius said, joining in on the small circle the males in his family had formed around his great grandfather painting.

"I heard there's a venom that takes a month to kill someone… the little Potter sure would suffer a lot" Lucius said, scrubbing his chin pensively.

"How about feeding him to the tarantulas in the forbidden forest?" Scorpius asked.

"Or we could drop him in an acid bath?"

"That's actually quite a good idea Granfather…" Draco mumbled, pacing about the circle. "We could all watch him die too…"

As they went on about a plan to get rid of James Potter, Layla moved closer to her smirking mother.

"Mom! Do something!"

"Darling, I said I would help with your father. I never offered to do so with a herd of Malfoy men on testosterone overdrive!"

Layla sighed exasperatingly, trying to figure out how to stop her family from killing the man she loved.

"Besides" her mother whispered, "You should know what to do to stop them…"

Dropping her eyes to where her mother's gaze had gone, Layla smirked like the true Malfoy she was.

"If you do not let me move in with James, I will marry him tomorrow morning and none of you will be able to stop me!" she blurted out loudly, causing all of them to stop speaking at once.

Turning around looking even more pallid then before, her brother, her father and her grandfather glared at her half to death.

"You wouldn't dare!" Draco snarled.

"Yes I would, dad. I'm serious about this!"

"We'll disinherit you!" Lucius almost barked.

"I'll work!"

"You will be banned from all future family events!"

"James has a big enough family" she shrugged.

The men looked at Abraxas for help but the elder man just shook his head.

"Let her move in with the idiot" he snarled "Maybe she'll finally come to her senses and come back home"

"Really?!" Layla beamed.

Gritting his teeth, Draco looked at his father.

"Sure dear. Go, move in with the mini Potter… But we'll need to establish a few conditions first…" he smirked.

Conjuring a piece of parchment and a quill, Lucius started:

"First of all, you can't marry him until you're 30"

"Grandfather that's 12 years from now!" Layla yelped.

"29 then?" he asked subtly.

"22!"

"27, that's the lowest will go!" Draco added, crossing his arms over his chest as the other nodded.

"25 or I'll go and get married to him this instant!" Layla replied, stomping her leg on the floor.

"Now now young lady, respect your elders" Lucius warned. "25?" he asked the three other men.

Sighing in defeat they nodded.

"25 then" He said, moving his hand so the quill wrote down the first term of the agreement.

"Condition number two: you are not allowed to have babies until you're married!" Draco growled.

"And no having sex either. That's just disgusting" Scorpius muttered, disgust marring his features.

"Yes to the babies part but no to the no sex nonsense" Layla said with a roll of her eyes.

All of them cringed at the thought of their baby having sex with such a repulsive little nitwit.

"Fine!" Draco mumbled, gesturing to the quill like his father had previously done.

"Condition number three: don't bring Potty-Potter here. None of us want anything to do with him" Scorpius said, his male family members agreeing with him.

"If he can't come then I won't either" she shrugged.

"Merlin the girl is infuriating!" Lucius groaned.

"He'll be allowed to one weekly family dinner every month" Draco mumbled.

"But you are to be here every week of course!" Abraxas added.

"And he's not coming to birthdays and such" Lucius pitched in.

"For my birthday he will" she retorted.

"He's welcomed to mine too" Hermione grinned, enjoying herself.

"Stay out of this love" Draco sighed, massaging his nose.

"Yes mom, please! You have no idea how insufferable Potter is!"

"You do know I see the Potters at least once a moth right darling?" she laughed "I know for a fact that James is a very good suitor for Layla."

They all rolled their eyes at her, mumbling about how she had no idea whom a good suitor for their baby should be.

"Condition number four…" Abraxas chimed, "If you do end up marrying the Pothead, you are to keep you last name"

"Agreed!" the rest of them said.

"Fine, I'll keep my name but it'll be hyphenated to James'"

"Yours being the last one that is…" Lucius suggested, not waiting for her to agree before he moved the quill.

"Condition number five… You need to stop by the house everyday for a few minutes at least to say hello to your family!" Draco said.

"But Scorpius doesn't have to do that!" she cried.

"Yes but first of all Scorpius is engaged to a lovely young woman which we all love dearly" Draco started.

"And second of all, he stops by the house everyday anyways without us having to force him!" Lucius added.

"You lot are just infuriating you know that!"

Ignoring her, all four men formed a circle again around Abraxas, discussing what needed to be added to the agreement.

Once they were satisfied, they all signed it before Draco handed it to Layla.

"I can't believe I'm signing this" Layla mumbled, scribbling her name on the piece of paper. "There! Are you happy?!"

"No but we'll make do with what we can" Lucius sighed, rolling up the parchment and conjuring it away to his office.

"Whatever! I'm going to go see my boyfriend now!" Layla groaned. "Bye mom!"

Giving her daughter a hug, Hermione smiled at the men standing opposite to her.

"Goodbye!" she told them, walking out without kissing any one of them.

Grumbling and shuffling their feet on the floor, they made their way to the small living room area in Hermione's workroom and plumped down disgracefully on the couches.

"Should I bring the firewhiskey then?" Hermione grinned mischievously.

.

Well there it was. I hope you liked it guys. Let me know if you have any prompts for me! =)

**NOTE**: emachookie, i haven't forgotten about your prompt. I started writing it and will probably upload it by Tuesday.

Night,

Mrs Malfoy.


End file.
